The Chosen
by JadeIoDragon
Summary: Ron, Harry and Hermione find out something about their family tree that will change their lives forever.
1. Albus' Secret

Disclaimer: I own nothing.  
  
The Chosen  
  
Chapter One  
  
"You know what Harry?"  
"What Ron?"  
"Sometimes I feel kind of empty, like there is another half of me somewhere."  
"What do you mean Ron? Are you depressed?"  
"No, it's just sometimes I feel like I could have what Fred and George have."  
"Ron, Fred and George are twins. You couldn't have what they have, unless you have a twin."  
"I know."  
  
~Dumbledore's Office~  
  
"Jai, you have to stop going outside without your hooded robe on, people can not see that you are here."  
"You sill haven't told me why I can't go outside. I need sunlight Albus. You know sometimes I think you act like everybody thinks I'm dead." ~Silence~ "Albus, what are you not telling me?"  
"People do think you're dead."  
"What?"  
"You 'died' when you were younger than a year old. There was an 'accident' and you were supposed to have blown up. But there is no way to kill you."  
"What are you talking about? The only thing I wanted to know was who my family was."  
"I can't tell you that."  
"Well you should, or I'm walking out."  
"Okay, okay. Your full mane is Jeshikah Wyatt: your twin brother Ronald Weasly is the only was for you to truly harness your powers. Your two powers toghter make you The Chosen. Neither of you can die. You're further along with your powers than he is because of your purple eyes. You are unable to keep a 'normal' apperance because of your eyes and powers. Your parents and I thought it was best to fake your death at a young age, so neither you nor Ron could get up to full power. But your powers grew because of your genetic code, his needs an activator; you, to reach his full potential.  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley  
  
I'll post the next chapter if I get good reviews. 


	2. The Truth

Chapter Two  
  
The Truth  
  
"So 'The Chosen', the person you've been having me read up on, is actually me and my twin brother Ron."  
"You needed to know in some way. If you figured out on your own, I wouldn't be going against my word to your mother. I figured you would get the hint, or just read my mind."  
"I told you I don't do that to the people I trust. Now, I want you to send an owl post to my mom, tell her to get over here, now. I'm going to go find Ron."  
"Don't forget your hooded robe."  
"Fine."  
  
~Hallway Outside Dumbledore's Office~  
  
"Ron, you just need to relax, and get a clear head. You've never had a twin."  
"I just get the feeling that I did."  
"Ron, Harry wait up!"  
"Who are you?"  
"Listen, I can't explain that right now, I just need Ron to come with me to Dumbledore's office."  
"Well that's where we were headed." Harry replied.  
"Okay." All three walk into Dumbledore's office, and see Dumbledore talking to Mrs. Weasley.  
"Mum, what are you doing here?"  
"I got an urgent owl from Professor Dumbledore to cme right away...Oh...Albus...Is this her?" Gesturing to the girl in the purple hooded robe.  
"Yes Molly, this is her."  
"Her who?"  
"Ron, this is your twin sister, Jeshikah."  
"My what?"  
"Twin sister dear."  
"Wicked." Ron fainted.  
  
~Five Minutes Later~  
  
"Ron, are you okay?"  
"I'm fine, but I think I miss heard you. Did you just say that I have a twin sister? And she is standing right over there?" Pointing towards Jeshikah.  
"Yes."  
"Why didn't you tell me before? All those times I thought I had a twin, thinking I was crazy, when in all reality, I'm not crazy, I do have a twin and no one in the family told me about her, and you O' Hooded One, I see you all the time, you could have said something."  
"I didn't know, I found out two minutes before you did."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
"Okay, so I won't yell at you. Bloody Hell! You're my sister!"  
"Yeah. You're my brother." Jai and Ron hugged and the entire room filled up with a purple light.  
  
~To be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	3. Kain

Chapter Three  
  
"Bloody Hell!" Jeshikah and Ron said in unison.  
  
"What was that?" Harry asked.  
  
"It has begun."  
  
"What has begun?" Ron asked  
  
"Give the boy a robe, he needs to be covered. Jai cover your head, you too Ron."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Please Ron, just put his on." Jeshikah handed him a blue robe.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Don't worry about it Harry, don't tell anyone what has happened."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because it's not safe anymore."  
  
"Professor, what's not safe. You." The room began to shake.  
  
"Uh-Oh. Ron we need to get out of Hogwarts."  
  
"No, if you're not safe here, you're not safe anywhere." The shaking stopped. "Go to your classes, pretend nothing happened. Ron is now also my 'apprentice', all of you go to class. Here is your note. Go." All three walk out.  
  
"Would one of you tell me what is going on?"  
  
"You heard what was going on."  
  
"Why can't you come to class with me?"  
  
"We can, we just can use our real names. Out here I go by Jai."  
  
"I'll go by Rai."  
  
"Fine, you guys act like a bunch of freaks with your nicknames and robes. I'm not in on it."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"What did you just say?" Harry asked Ron.  
  
"Well, I don't think you are in on this."  
  
"Rai, we don't know who's involved. Don't say something you'll regret."  
  
"Sorry, Harry. I'm just scared."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"You guys.I think Harry is involved."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Come with me."  
  
~Back in Dumbledore's Office~  
  
"Albus."  
  
"Yes, Jai."  
  
"Where is Kain?"  
  
"In class. Why?"  
  
"If Harry wasn't involved you would have made him leave, right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"So I am involved in this?"  
  
"Yes. Jai go get a green robe. I'll go get Kain."  
  
"Jai?"  
  
"Yeah Rai."  
  
"Who's Kain?"  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	4. Threatening Snape

Chapter Four  
  
"I can't tell you that."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"He's not going to get Kain."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Jai ran out of Professor Dumbledore's office, and down to Professor Snape's Potions Class, and knocked on the door. "What!" She calmly walked into the classroom. "Can't you see that we are working on a vaccine to cure viral boils? Anyway where are Potter and Weasley? You should know you are Dumbledore's assistant. Well what do you want? Speak up!"  
  
"I need to borrow Hermione Granger, and Kain."  
  
"Why? What's so important?"  
  
"Anything that that you are not ATTEMPTING to teach, because your teaching skills have decreased over these number of years, as has your brain size and courtesy towards your superiors JANITOR Snape, so either you let me have a word with the two students that were requested, or you get demoted. Which one WON'T dent your pride?" Her speech had made Snape paler than usual, and carrying an extremely shocked look on his face as he turned towards the class.  
  
"Go." Nodding towards the door. "You WILL make this up later."  
  
"Yes Professor Snape." They said in unison as they gathered their things and walked out the door.  
  
"Jai what's going on? Why weren't you in class? Why did you threaten Snape? Will you talk to me? Please don't ignore me."  
  
"I'm not ignoring you Kain. We just need to get one more person for this to work."  
  
"Who? For what to work? How many people do you have already?"  
  
"We're here."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Wait here, we'll be right back."  
  
"Wait, wait, wait. Would you please explain to me what is going on?"  
  
"I can't Kain. Not right now."  
  
"Why not? I'm your boyfriend, something's wrong and you're not telling me."  
  
"It's better to explain this to a group of people once, then to one person five different times."  
  
"Five different times?"  
  
"I'll tell you later okay."  
  
"Fine."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." Jai began walking to the door, and knocked.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Professor Flitwick, could I borrow."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	5. Twins

Chapter Five  
  
"Professor Flitwick, could I borrow Darcy Slytherin please?"  
"Yes, Darcy we'll continue this later."  
"Whatever." Darcy and Jai walked over to the other two. "So what did you want? I was 'bout ready to start my make-out session wit' my squeeze Malfoy."  
"We need to go to Dumbledore's office." Jai said.  
"Why?"  
"I'll explain when we get there."  
  
~Back At Dumbledore's Office~  
  
"Hermione? Are you alright?"  
"She looks just like me, exactly like me. Ron, her last name is Slytherin, but she looks exactly like me."  
"Rai, get a brown and ...um...red robe."  
"Okay...Here."  
"Give the brown one to Hermione, and the red one to Darcy."  
"Dud, I'm Darcy, you gave me the brown one."  
"You look like Hermione, sorry."  
"What's going on?" Kain asked.  
"Okay, everyone, take your hoods off." hoods came off."Anyone look familiar? Now, to explain. Everyone in this room is a twin. My twin is Ron, Kain's twin is Harry, and Darcy's twin is Hermione." Standing the other twins next to each other and Ron stood by her. "Ron and I are apparently 'The Chosen" as you can tell from the huge-ass 'C' planted on our foreheads. To explain more. I am 'The Chosen', but Ron and I are connected, which means I need him around because he is my link to ultimate power."  
"Holy shit, why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"Never knew, why couldn't you tell? He looks just like you Kain."  
"Similarities, I thought they were just similarities."  
"Dumb-ass."  
"Shut-up Darcy."  
"Why am I here Jai, I knew this was my twin. I didn't care."  
"Look, we are all connected with our twins, we need to get up to our full power to..."  
"Yadah, yadah, yadah...I don't want to save the world Jai. I want to go back to class."  
"We're not saving the world. We're saving my father..."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	6. Peter Wyatt

Chapter Six  
  
"Why would we save your father? We all know Arthur Weasley is poor as dirt. It would be better if he die."  
"Hey!"  
"Ron, don't. Darcy, we are not saving Mr. Weasley; he's not my father."  
"What?"  
"Ron, mom was supposed to tell you and Arthur, but she didn't because she loves Arthur. What happened with our father was a mistake. That is why I left the family. My hair isn't the same color as yours. I can make it look like it, but it took a lot of pracitce?"  
"What is your real hair color?"  
"Black."  
"Wait, I remember reading about 'the chosen'-'has a twin-will save the world-daughter of a witch and a vampire..."  
"VAMPIRE!! BLOODY HELL!!!"  
"He hadn't fully changed yet when he met mom, so he wasn't 'fully undead'."   
"Wasn't fully undead. That makes me feel a whole lot better."  
"So why do we have to save him?"  
"Because Harry, hu's getting to powerful."  
"What do you mean?"  
"I've been able to visit him in the past, or he would come visit me. I was supposed to have forgotten, but the spell began to wear off. I began to remember. My father is getting so powerful, all he has to do..."  
"What? What does he have to do?"  
"Kill Harry."  
"Me? He needs to kill me?"  
"Yes."  
"Why?"  
"You defeated Voldemort. You are the most powerful wizard. Next to me, but he won't kill me."  
"Why not?"  
"I'm his hier."  
"Oh. So why do we need to be involved in this? And what does it have to do with twins?"  
"Here is where family trees come in. Harry, you know you are powerful, but you are only half. If you add Kain you are whole. You alone could defeat Voldemort, with Kain, together you could defeat anything. Hermione, you alson know you are powerful, but not whole-like Harry- you are smart but you are not a Granger, you are a Slytherin, Salazar Slytherin is your most powerful ancestor, with Darcy you are whole. Ron, well you know."  
"Yeah."  
"For this spell to work, twins must work together as one. No one from the outside can know about this-Darcy."  
"What?"  
"You can't tell Malfoy."  
"What does Malfoy have to do with this?" Harry asked.  
"I was thinking about telling him, but how did you know?"  
"I get some of my many traits from my father."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	7. Saving Peter

Chapter Seven  
  
"Wands will not be used for this spell."  
"What?"  
"'Mione, you don't need wands. They slow you down. Watch." Jai pointed her arm toward the chair and it levitated. "Ron our last name is Wyatt."  
"No Wands?"  
"Nope, I too thought wands were the only way to go, I found out differently. This spell requires us to say our full names, in alphabetical order of our last names and normal eye colors going first before the others. For example I'm only going to use first names, the order is-Harry, Kain, Hermione, Darcy, Ron and Me."  
"My last name is Granger."  
"No, it's Slytherin."  
"If I'm a Slytherin, why am I in Gryffindor?"  
"Because you are good and..." Jai got interrupted by her dad's vioce screaming through the room.  
"Jeshikah! Jeshikah, Help Me!"  
"We need to get to him and start the spell."  
"We don't know the spell yet."  
"Each of you say your names in the order I told you. The rest will come to you as we go."  
"How?"  
"I'll put it in your head. You have to say it three times."  
"The only way this can work is if all of us are good, right?"  
"Yeah, why?"  
"I'm not."  
"It will come out Darcy."  
"Fine. Let's do this. I am so disowned."  
"Okay, everybody hang on to me." Jai shimmered then to the Vampire Realm.  
"Jeshikah, I don't want to hurt Harry."  
"I know. Start NOW!!"  
"Harry James Potter."  
"Kain Scott Potter."  
"Hermione Rose Slytherin."  
"Darcy Aine Slytherin."  
"Ronald Arthur Wyatt."  
"Jeshikah Lynn Wyatt."  
"We stand together with all our might,   
To help this man with his fight,  
We stand together to help the fight,  
Of good against evil in this man with bite.  
We stand together with all our might,   
To help this man with his fight,  
We stand together to help the fight,  
Of good against evil in this man with bite."  
He began to scream in pain, but they needed to finish the spell. The six of them joined hands.  
"We stand together with all our might,   
To help this man with his fight,  
We stand together to help the fight,  
Of good against evil in this man with bite."  
There was a huge explosion.  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	8. Darcy's Changes

Chapter Eight  
  
Nothing was left but the outside walls and a bunch of rubble.  
"Jai, do you think it worked?"  
"I hope so Ron. Daddy, are you there?"  
"Jeshikah, where are you?" She ran over to her father.  
"I'm right here. Did it work?"  
"It worked. You're Majesty." An unknown Vampire came out of the shadows. "The Vampire in him has been subdued. He has no reason to kill Mister Potter."  
"Why did you call me 'You're Majesty'?"  
"Because you are our leader-well if your father dies-but you are our princess. He is still King, power was going to his head, he thought that if he drank the blood of Harry Potter, he would be all powerful."  
"You lied to me." Jai backed up.  
"Jeshikah, let me explian."  
"You told me that they told you to kill Harry, or you would not be King."  
"He was already King, vampire royalties are 'normal' humans until their parent that is a vampire dies."  
"Everybody, it's time to go."  
"Wait don't leave my Jeshikah. I want you to stay here with me."  
"If you want to see me you know where I'll be." The others grabbed her arms and they orbed out of the vampire realm, and back into Dumbledore's office.  
"Jai, do you want to talk?"  
"No, I just need to be alone right now Kain. I'll be in my quarters." With that she walked out of the room.  
"Do you think she'll be alright? Headmaster?"  
"Huh? What was that Kain?"  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
"I hope so."  
"Professor Dumbledore."  
"Yes Darcy."  
"I would like the Sorting Hat to sort me again."  
"Why?"  
"I need to know if I'm a different person because of what happened."  
"You are, look." Dumbledore handed Darcy the mirror he had sitting to his left, she looked into the mirror not knowing what she would see. Her eyes had changed from red to silver.  
"You are a Gryffindor, like your sister." the Sorting Hat said from the shelf.  
"Really?! Yes!" She ran over and gave Harry a huge hug. "Oh, sorry Harry."  
"It's alright."  
"I need to go take care of something. I'll be right back."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	9. The Future

Chapter Nine  
  
"what do you mean you want to break up with me!? I thought things were going good, we would terrorize mudbloods, like Hermione Granger."  
"Don't even. You can call whoever you want a mudblood, but NOT Hermione."  
"Why not?"  
"Don't you find it a bit peculiar that she and I look alike?"  
"So, I thought it was a disgusting accident."  
"No, not an accident. She is a Slytherin, my sister."  
"Is that why you are breaking up with me?"  
"No, I want to go out with someone else."  
"Oh really."  
"Yes."  
"Who?"  
"Harry Potter."  
"WHAT!?"  
  
~Five Days Later~  
  
"She still won't come out of her room. I'm really worried."  
"Everything is going to be alright Kain."  
"I even tried to bribe her out with Chocolate Frogs. Those are her favorite, and it still didn't work."  
  
~In The Vampire Realm~  
  
"You stupid idiot! She would have stayed here with me and forgotten all about that Potter boy. She could have married a Vampire and ruled this realm after I'm gone, but you havd to open your big mouth!"  
"I'm not going to lie to her."  
"Well you should have."  
"Listen, just because you think she and I are detined to be married that doesn't mean it is going to happen."  
"Don't you get it dipshit, if she and Kain get married then their baby will be more powerful then you and I could ever imagine-after Jeshikah of course."  
"Then what are you worried about?"  
"She won't want anything to do with me."  
  
~Back At Hogwarts~  
  
"I need to know!"  
"Kain you can't, only she can shimmer."  
"No, she isn't the only one. She was teaching me. I just need to know what she saw in that Vampires eyes to make her hide."  
"My future. If I would have stayed in that realm, my father tricked me, because he wanted me to marry that man."  
"Jai, you came out of your room!" Kain ran to hug her but she put her arm out to stop him.  
"I only cam out to tell you what was wrong. I have no intention on staying at Hogwarts anymore."  
"What!? Why!?"  
"I need to figure some things out. Goodbye."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


	10. Jai's Decision

Chapter Ten  
  
"What do you mean 'Goodbye', you are not going anywhere. I just found out I have a twin sister and I'm not going to let her leave because she is going through a difficult time. You are not the only one Jai."  
  
"Ron..."  
  
"NO!!! YOU ARE STAYING!!!"  
  
"Okay. I'm sorry Ron." Kain coughed "And Kain."  
  
"You're forgiven."  
  
"No, I'm Chosen." They all laughed. "Sorry I've been distant, I just didn't know what to do. I thought he was being threatened, I didn't know it was a trick to keep me in the Vampire Realm."  
  
"I was really worried Jai." Kain went to give her a hug and he went reight through her. "It was a trick! She's already gone!"  
  
"Where would she go?" Ron asked.  
  
"The Forbidden Forest." Hermione said, she had been looking out the window when she saw something run to the forest. "Kain you never told us she could change form."  
  
"It's her vampire half, but she never did."  
  
"Then why did she run into the forest as a Centaur?"  
  
"We need to go to the forest and het her back."  
  
"You need to just let her go Kain. She'll come back on her own terms, she always does."  
  
"Ican't do that Professor." He changed into a Centaur. "I have to get her back."  
  
"How did you do that?" Harry asked.  
  
"She taught me."  
  
"You're an Animagus!"  
  
"We can change into anything we want." Kain said as he 'galloped' out of the school.  
  
~In The Forest~  
  
"Jeshikah, your visits are always welcome."  
  
"Thank You Ronan. So how about Mars tonight, looks pretty bright." Ronan looks up.  
  
"It sure does. So why are you hiding?"  
  
"How did you...the stars."  
  
"Yeah, that and you only come out her for solitude. Which means Kain is not far behind you."  
  
"Probably not, I tricked them with an image of me and I ran."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was to confined. I needed space. That and the sight of Darcy making out with Malfoy after we attempted to save my father from evil makes me sick."  
  
"Darcy dumped Malfoy."  
  
"Kain!"  
  
"She's in love with Harry. Ron is in love with Hermione and vise versa for both. And I love you..."  
  
~To Be Continued~  
  
Amethyst Weasley 


End file.
